


clockwork

by channiekyun



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, F/M, Hospital, Reader becomes a doctor 1/2 way through, Sad, Sad Ending, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Surgery, check out my tumblr where im always on: channiekyun, i dont have time for crappy tags rn, like hardcore angst, wanna one - Freeform, what a self promo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/channiekyun/pseuds/channiekyun
Summary: You often cursed at yourself for how you couldn't love the man in the hospital bed who looked at you so sweetly. Too bad you couldn't feel the same way he did.





	clockwork

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I'm back! This is part of a Wanna One series that focuses on soulmates with not-so-good endings. This is the first addition to it. I was supposed to post it first on my tumblr (url:channiekyun, please support me!) but oh well. Enjoy readers!

In this universe, you are born with a “soulmate clock” ticking down to every single second to when you would meet your soulmate.

Everyone around you was intrigued by the fact that the clock on your wrist was set to such a limited amount of time. The average time that one would meet your soulmate was almost 18 years when most people became legal, but yours was set to 8 years, 10 years off. You never grasped the concept but everything changed when you entered the hospital waiting room. 

Your soulmate wasn’t in the waiting room, you could tell, but with watchful eyes, you stared at the clock that took a toll with every breath you took. And while you sat in the chair which seemed strangely far away from all the others, you thought to yourself why would you meet him in a hospital? You almost cried at the thoughts that took a wrong road.

And as both hands of the clock stopped, the door opened to a boy in a hospital gown. Barefoot he walked, he had tightly gripped around the machine he strolled along with him. You paused, your heart beating in an irregular manner and your breath hitched. The way Jisung looked at you was indescribable, the same as the way he felt.

Why he felt that way he didn’t know.

Jisung was almost special, both in his state and to you. You visited him often in his hospital room after that, even though this was the only way to see him, you quickly became friends with him. You liked that you both felt comfortable around each other, even though he was lying in the hospital bed with tubes surrounding him. The tubes scared you. Jisung was a small child enveloped in his enormous white bed, it was like he would be swallowed by it and disappear. 

You didn’t want that. You needed him in your life.

A while later, when you were in high school, your mind had grown to see others with soulmates be affectionately bonding with them. People told you that this was normal but having never experienced it, you were confused. Many people consulted you on you and your soulmate and if you met already. Telling them dead straight about Jisung’s condition, they quickly apologized and retreated. There were talks about how you felt a special connection and how love was how you wanted the best for the other person. Whenever you heard this subject over and over again, you thought of you and Jisung. You felt a special connection and wanted the best, but the conversation would always dive deeper and state that you felt romantical for your partner. It was never like you never thought romantically of him, maybe it was just some type of cheerful fairy tale where the princess gets saved by the knight. But here the knight can’t just do that. You saw him as a friend which you adored above all else.

Your visits began to get more spaced out when you entered medical school. When you told him that you were becoming a doctor, he was in awe.

“Maybe when you become a doctor, you could help me. You’ll be better than the other doctors.” He said, stroking your hair. And his eyes, oh his eyes, looked at you like you were the only thing keeping him alive. 

These words flowed through your ears. How could you fall out of love with a man so sweet? You hated that you could never feel the same way he did for you, he never had to say anything, his eyes said it all. Your eyes couldn’t reach his anymore, because whenever you looked at those painful eyes masked with his own love for you, you knew you were just hurting the both of you. So, for then, you just then you prayed.

Years passed by, with your success reaching a high with his health on a low. Jisung was strong even though he might not’ve looked like it. So when you returned to the same hospital room he had used for more than 20 years of his life in with more tubes and machines than ever stuck to him, you were shocked. You wanted to say something to him, but you felt like it wasn’t appropriate. What mattered was that you were officially a doctor now. 

That news would make him happy. Right?

You waited an hour until he woke up. During this time, your hand traced his soft cheek and thought of how unfortunate you both were: to meet early and fall earlier. Tears stung your eyes as he slept. 

As he woke up to the sight of tears being shed, he showed a kind smile and played with your hand. It was almost cold, limp even.

“It’s been months.” His voice contradicted his smile.

Your voice shook, “It has been.”You nervously laughed.“And I’ve become a doctor in those months. Top of the class even, Jisung.”

“Well, I’m proud of you.” His eyes looked crestfallen as you cried even more. “Now I’m sure of what will be happening if you’re that sad?”

“Of course, I know,” you replied sobbing into your hands. And with that, he hugged you. 

“Even if you don’t feel the same about me, my heart will unquestionably be yours at the end.”

You stood at the head of the table with the medic team waiting for instructions, examining the limp body before you. You bit your lip in nervousness, then began making your incisions. There was little that could be done for him, even though you wanted the best for him, which was everything. Not everything wrong with Jisung could be made okay with surgery. Everything from the outside from the tubes from the machines needed to be present during the surgery, not all of them, but enough to make the whole entire process harder. You finished the surgery and told the team to clean up. And you watched as the nurses started to take Jisung back to his room.

After the successful surgery, you had work around the clock you had to do so the only way you could see him was after your shift. You made your way in the corridor to your last appointment. A nurse quickly ran up to you.

“Doctor! Yoon Jisung of Room 188 has a problem!” The blurred words brought you into a haze, but you ran anyway. No elevator, just dashing down the stairs.

And as you made your way into the room, you saw him. 

You screamed running across the room to find his heartbeat. In those 10 seconds you got to save your soulmate, you rushed all operations because you just wanted the best for him. And when the heart monitor line flattened like your special connection had, you screamed because you didn’t know what else to do.

You couldn’t tell if he was happy or sad that this was happening. Maybe happy that he got to see you again before he left, or sad that he’ll never see you in this lifetime. 

He opened his mouth to say something, a single tear rolling down his face. But it closed, and he could speak no more.

“Even if you don’t feel the same about me, my heart will unquestionably be yours at the end.” His words from yesterday haunted every corner in you.

Your heart rate stopped itself, and oh how horribly you hoped that things could have ended a different way for you both.

But time keeps ticking, even if we want it to stop.  
\-------------------------------

Yoon Jisung. Successful surgery. Died of heart failure nearly hours after surgery in Room 188. 04/29/19. 5:28 PM KST.  
\-------------------------------


End file.
